Splash Kid Flash
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Kid Flash ha estado haciendo muchas trastadas últimamente, pero la calor hará que Kid Flash cometa una trastada muy gorda provocando que se destapen otras cosas. Este fic contiene spank paternal, si no es de su agrado no lean hay muchos más fic en esta web sin este contenido.


Eran las seis de la tarde de un caluroso mes de agosto en Central City. El hombre del tiempo había anunciado una ola de calor que durará 4 días más. Los vendedores de ventiladores y aires acondicionados estaban haciendo su agosto. La melodía que pegaba más en esos días era la del camión de los helados. Y la gente parecía que solo sabía hablar del muchísimo calor que estaba haciendo.

Barry estaba sentado en calzoncillos en el sofá viendo una estúpida comedia romántica con Iris, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- ¿Esperamos visitas? (dijo Barry que era un desastre para recordar ese tipo de cosas)

- No, que yo sepa. Ponte algo anda, mientras yo voy a abrir (y en super velocidad subió arriba y se puso unas bermudas y una camisa hawaiana, al bajar Iris no pudo más que reírse, parecía un retirado en Florida)

- ¿Eué? Es fresquito

- Nada jajaja nada (iba riéndose Iris camino de la puerta. Barry se quedó al píe de la escalera para ver quién era. Iris miró por la mirilla a ver quién era). ¡Yo lo mato! (fue lo único que exclamó justo antes de abrir la puerta de un jalón).

- ¿Es usted la señora West? (preguntó un agente de policía que llevaba agarrado por el brazo y el cuello de la camiseta a Wally)

- Allen-West (corrigió Iris echándole una mirada fulminadora a su sobrino).

- Supongo que este joven les pertenece (dijo el agente muy serio)

- ¿Qué ha pasado agente? (preguntó Iris sin contestarle a la pregunta. Barry se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. El agente lo saludó con la cabeza al verlo, Barry hizo lo mismo. Mientras que Wally no levantaba la suya, parecía que estaba memorizando las manchas que se dibujaban en el granito del suelo).

- Le hemos pillado a él y a sus dos amiguitos (indicando a dos chicos de unos 14 años también que habían dentro del coche de policía) colándose en las instalaciones del acuario del instituto oceanográfico. El rector del instituto, el señor Curry, no va a presentar cargos, por lo visto conoce al muchacho.

- Sí (dijo Iris) Wally y Garth, el pupilo de Arthur, van juntos a la escuela.

- Entonces mi trabajo, acaba aquí, si me disculpa aún he de llevar a esos dos pequeños truhancillos a sus casas.

- Gracias, agente (dijo Iris agarrando a Wally por el brazo y haciéndolo entra en casa muy bruscamente). Lamentamos todas las molestias que se ha tomado.

- Solo asegúrense que al chico le queda claro que no se puede entrar en la propiedad privada de otros. Aunque haga mucho calor y les apetezca mucho un baño (dijo con retintín el agente).

- No dude, que le quedará claro (e Iris cerró la puerta. En cuanto cerró la puerta Wally sintió como si su vida estuviera a punto de acabar, su tía lo iba a matar allí mismo, en la entrada de casa). ESTO YA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE QUEDABA WALLACE ¡ESCOLTADO POR LA POLICIA! ¡YO LO MATÓ! (gritaba Iris intentando no estrangularlo pero haciendo el gesto y apretando mandíbulas y puños como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en SheHulk).

- Iris cálmate, cariño (le dijo Barry agarrándola dulcemente por los brazos) seguro que Wally tiene una muy buena explicación, seguro que es algo de la liga, Aquaman seguro que lo llamó para alguna misión ¿A qué sí, Wally?

- Eeeeeeeeem (pero Wally bajó la cabeza)

- ¡Que misión ni que niño muerto! Barry, pero no te das cuenta que esta es solo otra de sus estúpidas travesuras. ¡Deja de encubrirlo, por dios!

- Iris, mi amor, tranquilízate, vamos a hablarlo todos tranquilamente en el salón (pero Wally por alguna razón se sentía más seguro en aquella entrada y no se movió) ¿Wally? (Wally le echó una rápida mirada furtiva a su tío)

- Me quiere matar (le susurró Wally a su tío, pero Iris pudo oírlo perfectamente)

- Y no es para menos, la policía, Wally, ¡Te ha traído la policía a casa!

- No podía correr a super-velocidad, tía Iris. Los otros chicos se hubieran dado cuenta de que soy Kid Flash (al fin abrió la boca Wally. Barry aprovechó para conducir a su esposa y a su sobrino hasta el salón).

- Es que no tenías que haber corrido para nada, no debáis estar allí des de un buen principio y punto. Allanamiento de morada se llama a eso.

- Era el instituto oceanográfico, nadie vive allí, exceptuando los pececitos y alguna planta (dijo haciéndose el graciosillo. Barry inclinó la cabeza como diciendo que el chico llevaba algo de razón ahí).

- Se acabó, yo lo mató, aún me vienes con impertinencias (Barry tuvo que sujetar a su esposa porque se había lanzado contra su sobrino).

- Iris (le llamó la atención Barry)

- Nada de Iris, Barry, este mocoso, me tiene ya muy cansada, siempre está haciendo trastadas, si le dedicara solo una décima parte del tiempo a estudiar del que le dedica a hacer travesuras, sus notas serían las mejores de toda la escuela.

- Mujer, los chicos son así.

- ¡Qué los chicos son así! ¡Qué los chicos son así! Barry, baja de las nubes, anda, mi sobrinito es algo más que un chico travieso es un pequeño terrorista (y corrió al cajón de la cómoda y lo abrió y sacó una carpetita)

- Nooooo (gritó Wally que sabía que había dentro de esa carpetita, y con super velocidad se abalanzó sobre su tía y se la quitó de las manos)

- ¡Wallace Rudolph West! (rugió Iris aún más enfadada, si eso era posible) Devuélveme ahora mismo esa carpeta.

- Nooooo (le gritó enfadado Wally. Barry parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creerse que su esposa y su sobrino se estuvieran dando esos gritos)

- ¿Qué hay en esa carpeta? (preguntó Barry aún alucinado por ese griterío).

- ¡Nada! (le gritó de muy malos modos. Wally estaba tan enfadado que ni se dio cuenta que era con su tío con quien hablaba).

- Nada no, anda Wally, anda, díselo, dile que ahí, dile a tu tío que hay en esa carpeta (Iris decía con puro veneno en sus palabras)

- ¡Ya está bien! (alzó la voz Barry haciendo que Iris y Wally se estremecieran) Wally la carpeta (dijo alargando la mano para que se la entregara) Iris al sofá (le ordenó a su esposa, nunca antes le había hablado así de duro a su esposa, pero es que estaban todos fuera de su en esa casa. Iris respiró hondo y muy digna se sentó en el sofá. Pero Wally no se movió ni un ápice). Wally (alzó ambas cejas y lo miró muy serio) la carpeta.

- No (dijo flojito y dando un pasito hacia atrás, preparándose para salir corriendo)

- Wallace (Barry jamás le llamaba por su nombre completo) más vale que no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer, porque si he de salir detrás de ti, sí que me voy a enfadar, y yo enfadado doy más miedo que tu tía (Wally pensó que nadie daba más miedo que su tía, y que si Barry veía el contenido de esa carpeta, entonces sí que iba a estar furioso con él. Así qué no le quedaba otra, tenía que salir corriendo y ocultar las pruebas. Wally a super velocidad salió de la casita unifamiliar donde vivían los Allen-West, Barry ya estaba preparado para ese paso, así que salió justo a la par que Wally, dándole al alcance en breves segundos, lo primero que hizo fue arrancarle al carpeta de las manos, tal y como él había hecho a su tía segundos antes. Y Después agarró de la oreja a Wally y lo llevó a supervelocidad de vuelta a casa. Sí que te lleven a rastras de la oreja ya duele que te lleven a supervelocidad de la oreja es inhumano. Barry soltó bruscamente a Wally en el sofá junto a su tía que le echó una miradita de "ahora te vas a enterar, jovencito". Barry abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer todos los informes que habían estado enviando de la escuela sobre las travesuras del chico. Barry no se habría puesto tan furioso si no fuera porque el mismo tenía una carpeta igual en su oficina. Barry fue a su oficina a por la carpeta y comparó las notas. Eran distintas, como se temía. Barry le dio a su esposa su carpeta y ella empezó a mirar las notas. El chico había estado jugando a dos bandas. Cada vez que se metía en un lio en la escuela acudía a uno de sus tíos, y en el siguiente lio al otro, y así iba pasando los días. Cuando acabaron de leer las carpetas el uno del otro tanto Iris como Barry estaban más que furioso estaban coléricos.).

- ¡No solo eres un gamberro también eres un sinvergüenza! (Iris fue la primera en empezar)

- ¿Te creerás muy listo, no? Engañándonos y manipulándonos así a tu tía y a mí. ¿A ti también te venía con el rollo que no me lo contarás que no quería decepcionarme? (le preguntó Barry a su esposa. Iris se mordió el labio de pura rabia y asintió).

- Wallace, llevo todo el curso aguantándote tus travesuras, esto es culpa mía, debía pararte los pies a la primera queja de la escuela, si lo hubiera hecho hoy te aseguro que no te habría traído a casa ningún policía (dijo Iris negando compulsivamnete con la cabeza).

- Wally, a parte de tu tío, somos un equipo, confiaba plenamente en ti, y esto (blandiendo la carpeta de su esposa) esto solo me demuestra que no puedo confiar en ti.

- Tío Wally, tía Iris, no es para tanto, solo son 4 gamberradas, jamás nadie salió herido. Ya me conocéis, soy un poco payaso, pero voy con cuidado.

- No se trata de ir con cuidado Wally, ni siquiera de las travesuras, se trata que nos has estado mintiendo (dijo con cara de preocupación Barry).

- No, Barry, yo ya estoy harta de tener que ponerme de todos los colores cada vez que su maestro concierta una cita para hablar de Wally conmigo. Sí que es de las travesuras. Que nos mintiera y jugara con nosotros está realmente mal (y dejó de mirar a su marido y miró a su sobrino), eso no se hace a la familia. Pero todo tu comportamiento des de que adquiriste tus poderes ha sido vergonzoso.

- Solo han sido unas bromillas de nada (volvió a decir en su defensa Wally. Barry podía entender lo de las bromas, es más, le habría seguido encubriendo con Iris sino fuera porque se había descubierto el engaño. Pero era precisamente ese engaño, lo que lo ponía furioso).

- ¿Unas bromillas de nada? (volvió a subir el volumen Iris) ¿Le llamas tú unas bromillas de nada a (y agarró algunas de las hojas de la carpeta y empezó a leer en voz alta) sacar todo los pupitres de las aulas y ponerlos en el campo de entrenamiento. Llenar toda la sala de audiovisuales de carteles de la feria erótica del condado (Wally sonrió pero la mirada de Barry le borró la sonrisa) cambiar el fondo de pantalla de todos los ordenadores de la escuela por una caricatura bastante ofensiva del director, poner gemidos eróticos por todos los altavoces de la escuela, llenar un aula entera de papel higiénico mojado y espuma de afeitar, poner laxante en la máquina de café de la sala de profesores…? ¿He de continuar? Porque puedo, solo con lo que hay en esta carpeta aún tengo para 10 minutos más, y después si quieres me pongo con la carpeta que tiene tu tío (dijo Iris echando chispas).

- Pero nadie salió herido (volvió a repetir Wally).

- Si "nadie salió herido" (imitando al voz quejosa de su sobrino) ¿Me puedes decir porque nos ocultaste la mitad de estas (Barry no sabía que adjetivo poner sin blasfemar ante el chico) payasadas?

- Es que…es…bueno…yo…yo no…

- ¿Tú no qué Wally? (dijo ya impaciente Barry)

- No quería precisamente esto, que os pusierais como locos por esta chorrada

- ¿Chorrada? ¿En serio crees que todo esto es una chorrada? (Wally estaba seguro que su tía estaba a punto de darle vueltas la cabeza como a la niña del exorcista) ¡A la escuela vas a aprender no a hacer el gamberro, Wally!

- Esa escuela es un rollo (protestó de nuevo Wally).

- Se acabó, ya tuve suficiente de tanta tontería sube a tu habitación y me esperas (dijo Ya Barry que estaba viendo que iban a ponerse todos a gritar de nuevo. Wally se quedó mirando confuso a su tío) ¡A TU HABITACIÓN, HE DICHO! (gritó Barry, un hombre que raramente se enfadaba y mucho menos perdía los nervios. Wally subía a super velocidad a su habitación).

- No sé qué más hacer con este chico, lo he intentado todo, pero cada vez es peor (dijo Iris con lágrimas de impotencia). Tiene un gran corazón, lo sé, pero…snif va a acabar mal si sigue con todas esas diabluras. Ya has visto, hoy lo trajo un agente de policía, y sé que si no estamos nosotros en comisaría, es solo porque Arthur es amigo tuyo, sino te aseguro que ese chico ya tendría abierto un expediente policial. Si acaba ante un tribunal, mi hermano no me lo perdonará jamás, ¡Yo no me lo perdonaré jamás!

- Iris, yo hablaré con Wally, no sufras, a mí me hará caso

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres Flash? ¿Por qué sois un equipo? Barry, lo lamento pero estas dos carpetas dicen lo contrario (dijo muy entristecida)

- No, Iris, me hará caso, porque le hablaré justo igual que le hablaría su padre si estuviera aquí (Iris lo miró extrañada). Cuando Wally vino a vivir con nosotros le prometí a tu hermano que cuidaría de los dos. Él me dijo que su hermanita sabía cuidarse solita (Iris sonrió eso era típico de su hermano) pero que Wally era muy niño aún y que educarlo conllevaba mucha responsabilidad. Me preguntó si yo estaba preparado para llevar toda esa responsabilidad. Yo claro que le dije que sí, ya me conoces, Wally es mi debilidad, haría cualquier cosa por ese chico.

- Como ocultarme esa notas (dijo Iris apenada)

- Sí, como ocultarle esas travesuras a la mujer que más amo en este mundo. Pero tu hermano me dijo que educar a un chico no es solo asegurarse que coma bien, llevarlo a la escuela y a los médicos cuando toca, o jugar a al pelota el fin de semana, es también enseñarle a ser un buen hombre para el día de mañana.

- Pues la estamos cagando, porque solo estamos ahciendo un sinvergüenza para el día de mañana. Porque no siqueira quiere reconocer que hizo mal.

- Claro que no, reconocerlo sería asumir lo que viene después.

- ¿Lo que viene después?

- Si, de lo que me habló aquel día tu hermano ( y con super velocidad subió al dormitorio y agarró un cepillo de pelo de Iris), de la responsabilidad.

- ¿Barry? ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi cepillo? ¿No pretenderás pegar al niño con eso?

- Iris lo que no voy a hacer es ponerme a peinarlo, sí voy a zurrarle con el cepillo. No es como si no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso.

- ¿Pero con el cepillo? ¡Es solo un niño! (iris sabía que el chico se lo merecía pero no podía dejar de verlo como su sobrinito, el mismo que se pasaba horas pidiéndole que le hiciera el caballito en sus rodillas).

- Nos ha engañado, salió huyendo de casa aún habiéndolo advertido que no lo hiciera, entró sin permiso en una propiedad privada (iba levantando los dedos a medida que enumeraba) y lo trajo escoltado un agente de policía a casa. Iris se supone que somos defensores de la justicia no delincuentes (Iris se quedó muda, sabía que su marido llevaba razón).

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? (al fin reunió el valor para preguntarle)

- Fácil, como lo hacía mi padre, subiré allí arriba, le diré todo lo que hizo mal, le diré lo que debió hacer en vez de lo que hizo. Y cuando crea que lo tiene claro, le bajaré la ropa y lo pondré sobre mis rodillas y le daré unas buenas palmadas hasta que tenga bien rosadito el trasero, después agarraré el cepillo y le daré entre 30 y 50 nalgadas más. Después me esperaré a que se tranquilice, le volveré a recordar lo malo de sus acciones y haremos las paces.

- ¿Tu padre te pegó? (Barry se sorprendió que de todo lo que había dicho su mujer solos e había quedado con la primera frase)

- Sí, Iris, mi padre me zurró, cuando era un chaval me zurró muchas veces, la mayoría por lo mismo que a todos los chicos, por cabra-loca y otras por…

- Por despistado (dijo Iris alzando una ceja)

- Siiii (dijo poniendo morros enfadado. A Iris le costó no echarse a reír). Si no quieres estar por aquí, lo entiendo (hablando con su esposa pero mirando con lastima al cepillo).

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? Puedo quedarme.

- No, ve (Iris lo besó dulcemente en la frente y agarró su bolso y las llaves del coche y salió a dar una larga vuelta, que también le serviría a ella para ordenar las ideas. Al escuchar el coche, Barry respiró hondo y subió las escaleras para ir a "hablar con su sobrino". Barry no picó a la puerta simplemente giró la manecilla y entró).

- ¿Tío Barry? ¿y tía Iris?

- Salió a dar una vuelta, necesitaba tranquilizarse, y a tu tía conducir la relaja

- Bufff (respiró aliviado) gracias por cubrirme ahí abajo, no sé qué le habrás dicho, pero gracias.

- Le he dicho que yo mismo te castigaría (dijo muy seco Barry).

- Pues ha funcionado, gracias (dijo sonriendo Wally y se echó hacía atrás en la cama y agarró un comic que tenía encima de la mesita y empezó a ojearlo)

- Wally, suelta eso, hemos de hablar.

- Sí, claro (dijo feliz y sonriente Wally) Esta noche salimos ¿no? Recibí el mensaje de la Liga esta mañana, a las once en el monte de la justicia, Bat…(pero Barry lo interrumpió)

- Esta noche, no iremos a ninguna parte, Wally.

- ¿Pero por qué? (dijo alucinando pepinillos, Barry jamás había faltado a una reunión).

- Porque estás castigado, y quiero asegurarme que cumples tu castigo, así que yo también me perderé esa reunión. Esa es la razón porque no iremos a ninguna aparte, Wallace (y entonces, justo al oír ese "Wallace" Wally sabía que estaba en serios problemas)

- Ah (dijo flojito y apartó la mirada)

- Si, exacto "ah". Y ahora vamos a hablar muy seriamente tú y yo, jovencito (¿jovencito? Así era como Batman llamaba a Robin justo antes de …¡No, imposible, Barry no era así!, pensó Wally). Estoy muy decepcionado y enfadado contigo, Wally. Meterte en tantos problemas, mentirnos, manipularnos y para acabarlo de redondear saliste huyendo cuando te dije expresamente que no te atrevieras a hacerlo. Dejando a un lado que lo hiciste vestido de Wally West en vez de Kid Flash, creo que ya habíamos hablado de salir huyendo ¿no? (Wally tragó saliva y entonces se percató del horrible objeto que había dejado encima del escritorio su tío).

- Tío Barry, por favor, yo, yo, yo me asusté, todos me gritabais y me asusté, no puedes enfadarte por un acto reflejo (dijo con media sonrisita, Barry a supervelocidad lo levantó, lo desnudó de cintura para arriba y empezó a zurrarlo)

- PLASS PLASS PLASS Pues esto considéralo también como un acto reflejo de MI mano a TU estupidez PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUU

- ¿Tengo ahora toda tu atención? PLASS PLASS

- Siiii siiiii para para.

- ¿Qué te dije que pasaría si volvías a huir de esa manera aunque fuera una sola vez? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Wallace?

- Que, snif snif por favor tío Barry, por favor nooo, te juro que no volveré en mi vida a salir corriendo

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (cayó rápidamente la manota de Barry sobre el trasero de Wally) ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Wallace?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau dijiste snif snif dijiste que me darías, me darías tal zurra que no podría sentarme en una semana.

- Eso dije ¿y porque dije eso?

- Porque no se huye de la familia (dijo muy a su pesar).

- ¿Y porque no se huye de la familia Wallace?

- Porque al familia y los amigos son lo más importante de esta vida y se le debe proteger y respetar.

- Eso es, lo sabes muy bien, ahora solo cabe esperar que después de esta "charla" lo recuerdes antes de actuar y no solo después cuando estás sobre mis rodillas.

- Lo recordaré, tío Barry, lo juro, pero por favor no me pegues.

- Wally, me conoces, me conoces bien, sabes que creo firmemente en la justicia. Y sabes que nos ería justo dejar un crimen sin su debido castigo ¿no?

- Si, pero castígame de otra forma, hazme limpiar el desván, no sé, sacar la basura todos los días, hacer una redacción.

- Wally, estamos hablando de mentir, manipular, desobedecer y salir huyendo. No creo que ninguna redacción cubra todo eso. Ni si quiera mi mano, por eso he traído una pequeña ayuda, para acabar de cubrir todas esas faltas ( y Barry prosiguió dándole palmetazos a la máxima velocidad durante unos minutos, el trasero de Wally parecía luminiscente cuando se detuve para agarrar el cepillo)

- Bwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooo nooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Nunca más haré una broma, lo juro, me portaré bien, no gastaré bromas ni haré payasadas, ni os mentiré jamás aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

- No más mentiras Wally, ya tenemos que mentir mucho para ocultar nuestras identidades a todos, nosotros somos tu familia a nosotros es a los únicos que nunca tendrás que mentir.

- Siiii lo siento, lo siento, ni una mentira más lo juro.

- Ok, ahora te daré 30 con el cepillo por salir corriendo de nosotros. 30 solo 30, pero te aseguro que serán muchísimas más si lo vuelves a repetir.

- Por favor, no, por favor, no me pegues más tío Barry bwuaaa (suplicaba Wally) te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca más en mi vida volveré a salir huyendo (Barry estuvo a punto de tirar el cepillo por la ventana y dar por zanjado el asunto. Pero recordó que Wally ya había jurado con esas mismas palabras hacía 7 meses cuando por accidente se convirtió en kid flash. Y lo primero que hizo fue salir por su cuenta y hacer que casi lo matasen a él ya su tía. Cuando Flash lo increpó por la forma tan alocada e imprudente en la que había actuado kid flash salió huyendo, pensando que así daría esquinazo a Flash. Pero Flash es más veloz y no tuvo problemas en alcanzarlo, aquella vez Kid flash dijo lo mismo que ahora que había salido huyendo porque se asustó. Y Flash le había dado el mismo discurso que le estaba dando ahora, y el chico hizo las mismas promesas que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero fueron promesas vacías. Barry quería asegurarse que esta vez no serían promesas vacías, aunque para eso tuviera que castigarlo tan severamente. Tomó el cepillo, cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco)

- Plack

- AAAAAAAAAAAH (aulló como un lobo a la luna)

- PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOO

- PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK

- BWUAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AUUUU DUELEEEEEEEEEEEE DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PARA POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO PARA

- 9 más Wally, después habrá acabado

- No, por favor, perdónamelos, perdónamelos, te juro, te lo juro de verdad nunca más huiré de ti o de tía Iris, lo juro bwuuuua (Barry no aguantaba verlo llorar de esa manera así que dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y esa nueve que faltaban se las dio con la mano a velocidad normal) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaa (Wally lloraba sobre el regazo de su tío sin importar parecer un niño de pañales)

- Ssssssssssssssssssh ya, Wally, ya shhhh ya se acabó shhhh te portaste mal si, pero ya fuiste castigado shhh y perdonado, mi pequeño cohetillo shhhh (y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarlo como le había visto hacer alguna vez a Iris cuando el chico estaba enfermo. Wally poco a poco se calmó hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Barry lo acabó de acomodar bien en la cama con cuidado de que su pobre y castigado trasero no diera con el colchón, aunque cómodo, tal vez pelín duro para un tan colorado trasero). Descansa cohetillo, descansa (le susurró mientras lo veía dormir), algo me dice que mañana tu tía te tiene preparadas un montón de aburridas tareas que hacer (le dio un beso en la frente, apagó las luces , dejó la puerta entre abierta y bajó al piso de abajo a tomarse una cerveza fresca estaba sudando como un pollito, maldita ola de calor, les tenía todos derretidos el cerebro).

FIN


End file.
